baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CompleCCity
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Gorion's Ward page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Erik the Mad (talk) 14:19, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Re: Template: Item drops, Category: Item icons and Template: Image information Hi there CompleCCity, yes I'm talking to you ;-) Good job on locating the issues on IB:Image information, didn’t pay much attention to it before myself :-) , and it seems the counterpart in FRW has been doing what you’ve suggested, but I have no solid coding skills to modify the related stuff, so feel free to do so if you know the drill, or I can leave a message to Faalagorn instead. Icons with background have been there before I knew this site, and they’re mostly screenshots. However, imo original .PNG files extracted from NI are better fit for IB as all people will have different looking screenshots while original files preserve uniformity (and look shaper & better :). And if desired, we can always upload new files separately then move old screenshots we want to replace in IB to the Gallery section, like this one. Also, as you may already have noticed, original icons files with black shadows are usually larger than the ones without (not because of the shadows but the pure icon size), so it might be better to use the shadowed ones for both larger size and uniformity? There’s another thing, template within a template will break the classic editor, in this case, using or "template:Item drops" in any IB will trigger the case, also the Item drops template isn’t portable yet. So what I’m suggesting for now is to type ToB (or add links like ToB if desired) and input item names as usual in creatures’ IB, then add the Items drops to the Creature’s IB below should you like it. Sorry for the inconveniences, and I really hope fandom staffs can fix this long-existing flaw asap. In IB, the image on top is usually reserved for portraits, or for items, the large images in in-game description, while icons & codes are located on the bottom. There’re difficult cases such as creatures without portraits, and currently the in-game images of these creatures appear on top, while at the same time in-game images for items appear on bottom. We might just remove the in-game row from IB as people can always use to do it, or find another way to solve the problem. If I missed something, do remind me in your next message :-) Islandking (talk) 03:41, October 6, 2017 (UTC) ---- #Thank you, and if you can, please try to make the template portable. Also, I’ve removed the usages of “Template:Screenshot” with bot and modified “Template:Fairuse” based on FRwikia, so you may use the latter instead, for wider usage, such as videos. #I’ll look into it later, as I recall there’re many different cases #Odd, try Defender of Easthaven, Wand of Frost pages instead, mine will say “Rich text editing has been disabled because the page contains complex code.” #Yes, item drops should be at bottom as the current item IB has the corresponding row at bottom, any top ones are likely done before the row was added. When you attempt to pick up items by clicking on the pile the dead creature drops, it has the 3 columns & 2 rows format just like the image you’ve shown me, and actually, attaching images in the “Items drops” row in IB might be a way to go, need more thinkings on this. Islandking (talk) 14:59, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :Alright, for shadowed icons, refer to BOW21, which is Darkfire Bow, the two icons are different in size, with the shadowed one larger. There're many cases as well, you may browse it as you please. Yes I understand the transparent case, but we might have to stick with the shadow because of how the game is built. :Islandking (talk) 15:06, October 6, 2017 (UTC) ---- By "chose a random entry inside the infobox (damage type) and added " I sssume you mean CE's source mode, which should work all the time. When I was mentioning CE, I was referring to its visual mode, try to reopen these two pages, you don’t need to edit anything, just try to switch to CE’s visual mode, you’ll get the same error message. 3x2 drop format should be constant in all versions. Islandking (talk) 15:46, October 6, 2017 (UTC) ---- Well that's new, here's what I see, the same as http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Classic_editor, so you may consider filing a bug report . Islandking (talk) 01:22, October 7, 2017 (UTC) About classes page race order Not sure which version you're playing but mine is EE v2.3 and it looks like this Islandking (talk) 15:24, October 6, 2017 (UTC) About item drops 2x2 is party member’s inventory, 3x2 is the creature’s item drops :-) I’ve been thinking, capturing the 3x2 in-game might do, but it has limitations, it could be much better if we can mimic the format and make each item linked to its article page, at the same time without using any template thus won’t break the CE’s visual mode, actually, your attempt at http://baldursgate.wikia.com/wiki/Dribben?oldid=73136 Is a very good start. Few things to improve though, such as the number stackable items could be shown in caption, and as of now, the links won’t work for some reason, it only link to the image itself, quite the opposite as the codes intend. So combined with precious discussions, |items = 40px|link=article04 Roughly like that, as long as we can figure out a way to make the links work. EDIT: Actually it can be easily done by adding link= Islandking (talk) 02:16, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Re:Editor choice I already filed the bug report :-{ , I didn't see notes on Help:Classic_editor which states "Due to some issues with Internet Explorer 11, the classic editor's visual mode is not currently available when using this browser." till just then... ---- Oh, you're talking technically, ~headache~ :-D, anyways, if switched to table, is it still a template that searched? What's the use of class in custom.css ? Islandking (talk) 14:14, October 7, 2017 (UTC) ---- If its version in your sandbox shows good result, we might as well use that, there's also no real need to complicate .css, as I’ve seen in some sites, Final Fantasy wiki for example, the common.css they made prevents VE from launching. Islandking (talk) 15:03, October 7, 2017 (UTC) ---- Actually, your previous message has explained everything I wanted to know, what I meant to say in that sentence was “will it still be a template that can be searched” :-) Islandking (talk) 15:30, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Minor naming issue Hi there CompleCCity, I see you are updating area pages, it just occurred to me that would it be better if we rename “Category:World map icons‎” to “Category:Area map icons” For one, it’s likely we’ll have a BG3, in which there’s a possibility all areas will have icons, not just areas from world map. Second, mostly for the naming consistency, since we already have “Category:Area maps”, so “Category:Area map icons” will be a nice fit. Three, you can always build sub categories within “Category:Area map icons” to categorize world map icons, just like “Categroy:Baldur's Gate world map icons” you just created, though I’d recommend using the name “Categroy:World map icons in Baldur's Gate” instead, or even “Category:World map icons in BG”, because that’d be easy to group world map icons in SoD, BG2SoA, BG2EEToB, etc, at the same time avoid too many “Category:Baldur’s Gate XXXX”, which is one of the main reasons I initiated category rework on this site, what do you think? Islandking♔ ♙ 03:43, October 9, 2017 (UTC) ---- Just a quick reply, actually you may keep uploading images using the current category, any changes in future I can easily rename them using bot :-) Screenshot will be there for... screenshots? For licenses you may use Template:Fairuse for image & potentially audio, videos, etc, Have to work, talk later :-) Islandking♔ ♙ 04:17, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Image sorting and more Hello CompleCCity, Your concept of “Map images” as parent cat might do, just need a little modifications: As of current wiki status, “Areas” are one of the main category types, alongside with “Creatures”, “Items” “Spells” “Abilities”, etc, so we might do the following: *Area images **Area maps **Area map icons – world map icons, local map icons etc. go here **Area map note icons – smith note icons, shop note icons etc. go here **Area screenshots ** *Creature images **Creature portraits **Creature screenshots ** *Item images **Item artworks **Item icons **Item screenshots ** *Spell images **Spell icons **Spell screenshots ** *Ability images **Ability icons **Ability screenshots ** *Quest images **Quest screenshots ** *Wiki images **Wiki user and blog images‎ **Wiki user talk and forum images **Wiki achievement images ** *Achievement images *UI Images **UI icons ** *Concept art *Affiliated media‎ images * And delete “Category:Screenshots”, more to be added & renamed, thoughts? As for the naming, might be good to stick to “Whatever in BG: EE” “Whatever in BG II: SoA” “Whatever in BG II: EE: ToB” formations, in case we’ll have a “Category:Images by game” in future. I’ve extracted MAPICONS.BAM from both BG1EE and BG2EE, have the new area icons, don’t have SoD icons though, I assume you’re playing classic versions? Good job on the sand box, it’s certainly much better than before, may not need the “Information” row though, for unlikely more rows will be added to the template. I’m also thinking of dumping “Template:Image information” and creating a “Template:File information” instead, to extend its usage to audio & videos as well, this way the “Original designer / artist” row may need a slight modification to, I don’t know, “Author / artist / actor” maybe, any ideas? Islandking♔ ♙ 11:26, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Image sorting and more (2) Hail CompleCCity, I’m not king, just a guy who loves video games :-), but I know you’re joking, it comes from an old game, islandking is actually a weapon name, and it’s a big fish :-D Anyways, as you may have noticed, the draft I posted in your talk page mainly starts with the same word per group, ie, all under “Category:Area images” start with “Area”, I did this from my own experience that nearly all sites have different standard when it comes to category naming, and it’s often not unified, thus some similar categories with similar functions usually do not start with the same word, leaving the users’ guess which word should they type to get the desired result, which, mostly will result in failure as the one who built the category and the user are not the same person, and everyone has different ways of thinking. Now back here, for example, if we don’t make all area images related categories start with “Area”, some user might miss, I don’t know “Map notes” maybe, because it starts with a different word, or even worse, randomly choose an inappropriate category which starts with “Area” and finish the edit. I try to avoid that and at the same time provide conveniences (same word to for the same group) when adding categories, so I’ve named such, even if some names sound weird indeed. Map icons and map notes are different things, the former is a "summary" of an area, like what an area look like in world map – world map icons, and potentially what they look like from local – local map icons; while map notes, as already named as such in game, is reserved for the custom pins, potential smith icons, inn icons you’ve mentioned. The same goes for those that start with “Wiki”, actually, as it’s hard to really achieve a solid grouping, might as well separate all of them, “Wiki user profile images” ”Wiki user blog images” ”Wiki user talk images” “Wiki forum images”… You brought a hard issue for “Achievement images” or “Game achievement images”, need more thinking on this one. Agreed with item image naming. “Item description images” sure is much clearer than the vague “Item artwork(s)” The question is, is there real need to separate ground icons and inventory icons, not to mention there’re also quickslot icons if we were to go extreme… considering many ground icons are the same, we might just give the info in the file name instead, like “Genetic sword ground icon.PNG” “Varscona inventory icon.PNG” “Varscona quickslot icon.PNG” and group them together under “Categoy:Item icons” I guess “Icons” and “Screenshots” can stay, you’ve made a point they’re different ways of sorting, and it’s safe to have them. I’m not sure I catch your meaning, if you mean “Images by game” is not useful, then maybe we shouldn’t have “xxxmap icons in BG” at first? I still haven’t figured out how to use “Template:World map” :-P, should I upload the extracted icons under the name “xxxworldmap.PNG” and everything will be fine? I don’t have an explanation about the “cat“ part and I doubt those rows other than the rows in your current sandbox have ever been used, but inform me if you find any. Yes I could replace the old information template with “File information” with bot, and I see you’re using the same words in data source as well, so that’d be a simple find/replace template name task for bot. The category tree is a more complicated issue, in short, I’ve decided to go with Semantic MediaWiki search path, limiting the cat number, while waiting for fandom to finally reactivate SMW feature one day, maybe :-{ Islandking♔ ♙ 16:26, October 10, 2017 (UTC) ---- Hi there, It seems EE have sneakily changed the name to “Map notes”, and given the situation, an intermediate way could be “Category:Area map notes”, omitting “icons” behind. For some new items in EE, yes the quick slot icons are only the “shirked” version of their inventory counterpart, but for many pre-EE items, they’re “cut” & unshadowed version which look different, and there’re also cases such as Gram the Sword of Grief, see the icons in IB for EE version, see Gallery for pre-EEs. Might change the name to “1hsword ground icon.png” “2hsword ground icon.png”, something like that. Originally, I thought user profile & blog images are makeups people use to show their egos and characteristics, while talk & forum images are for communications with others. Have you considered a possibility for a single “Category:Wiki user images” to handle them all? The logic behind it would be user uploaded images for Wiki purposes only (and in comments), not-linked to articles’ main content, much like how “Category:Main category” handles it – “Category:Baldur’s Gate series” have content articles, while “Category:Baldur’s Gate Wiki” are related to Wiki affairs. Speaking of which, out of curiosity, do you know why DAWiki limits user images (profile images I assume) to 10? Alright, I’ll try to upload under correct names, hope I don’t screw up :-) When all those sorting & licence stuffs are finally done, we can move on to modify policy accordingly, got a long way to go. Islandking♔ ♙ 05:24, October 11, 2017 (UTC) ---- You can leave the task to me :-) , for very likely EE will have sharper maps than the classic, and if I understand BD’s acclaims right, they’ve remastered a lot of existing maps as well. I’m actually waiting for a requested NI update due, in which all map notes & many other layered indications might be shown in the extracted PNG too. But I guess it won’t hunt to have plain maps at the same time, got to wait a bit longer though, for now there’s also SoD walkthrough matter to be attended, so many things to do :-) I’ve uploaded some oversized maps, I’ve kept the image’s original resolution while scaled its quality to 90%, for afaik, the 90% nerfed image should be identical to originals in human eyes. We might need some classic icons, as in Gram the Sword of Grief‘s case, classic icons are different from EE. Other than that, I think it’s safe to stick to the EE ones, which “may” be sharper than the classic, I’ll SLOWLY upload the bigger EE icons, which are usually shadowed ones, as discussed, on the pages I touch, moving the classics to Gallery, or might I ask why do you keep yourself away from EEs :-P ? Yes, I know, I’ve played both DAO and DAII, but not DAI, yet, surely will someday :-) Islandking♔ ♙ 10:46, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Visual mode in CE Hi there CompleCCity, I just got reply from my bug report regarding to the CE and IE11 compatibility issue, seem the fandom staff has taken notice of our talk page and known the issue, she say if you may contact her if you have any more questions, just passing the message here :-) Islandking♔ ♙ 05:45, October 12, 2017 (UTC) About the code suffix... Here's what I found while editiing. Islandking♔ ♙ 10:33, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Re: Back to answer Welcome back CompleCCity :-) Keeper -> NI is what I’m doing :-) , but it’s (very) inconvenient most of the time, which is why I request the update, by which NI is all we need. (unless when we need save editing for in-game testing) BDMISC47 seem to be the only case by far I’ve seen which share the same code, so might still be good to omit the suffix (for now), but I have to separate BDMISC47’s two pages, that’s for sure. Afaik, the Gram the Sword of Grief case is rare at best, I even suspect the “new” icon I put there is a mod made which I’m not aware of, most icons should be consistent, and I’ll use EE to slowly replace them. As for items like Defender of Easthaven, the current solution is OK (I’ll probably replace the templates within IB though), so there’s no real urgent need for tapped IBs. We might need them for BG3, but I reckon by then a dedicated IB:BG3 item would be more likely to happen due to the vast differences between rule set in BG3 and 2nd rule from first two games. Ah ha, don’t worry about it, that “fat” “ugly” line (which is the brush effect) can be turned off :-D, I guess we can toast on this matter, as the first setting I’d tune after getting hands on EE would be to TURN IT OFF :-) EE has graphic enhancement, and you’ll notice the game load faster than the GOG classic due to the hardware optimism. To me, it’s the biggest selling point, you can totally ignore the new companions and imo SoD is an “OK” campaign, at least it deserves more recognitions than the many unexplainable criticisms thrown at it. But I guess BD did hunt its own reputation by some VERY questionable moves, such as removing many exploits and play-styles, killing gameplay freedom and even deleting the classic version sale from GOG , and many people (including me) doesn’t like those deeds one bit. As a person, can’t say I like this company, but as a gamer, I’m quite neutral for I still have some hope they may come up with some better games in future. So the choice is entirely up to you :-) Islandking♔ ♙ 14:29, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Re: Your edit on Larze Hi, I replaced , because templates within templates will break CE’s visual mode as we’ve discussed, same as Defender of Easthaven. P.S: I could add links, but I see no real need for that. Islandking♔ ♙ 02:24, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ---- Yes, VE can handle this, but VE and CE are two different editors, which is why wikia keep them both. Islandking♔ ♙ 10:37, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ---- Afaik, templates within template, references within image captions, or massive uses of * symbol are cases which breaks it, just try to find workarounds, like BG and that' it. Islandking♔ ♙ 10:48, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ---- I thought you've already reproduced the issue, and in addition to the iamge I just shown on your talk page, in case you haven't reproduced it, switch to firefox/chrome, don't use IE11, then try to edit Defender of Easthaven page using CE's visual mode. Islandking♔ ♙ 11:04, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ---- I've contacted fandom staffs several times about this obvious flaw, and every time I get "will fix LATER" kind of responses... :-{ Islandking♔ ♙ 11:40, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Re: Grammar Hi CompleCCity, thank you so much for your message! Yes, you're totally right! Thanks a lot for your grammar hint! I generally know it but sometimes I'm mistaken....I'll try to check all these spots with the reward item anf fix it. Gejadus (talk) 11:45, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ---- Hi again! You already corrected quite a lot of such mistakes! Thanks a lot! Fell free to go through the Black Pits II Walkthrough too and correct such grammar or spelling mistakes! As a non native speaker I make mistakes in English unfortunately! Still learning English! I guess I'll do it for my whole life! Gejadus (talk) 11:50, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ---- Hi CompleCCity, so you are a German as well? Germans are everywhere! ;-) Gejadus (talk) 12:55, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ---- Hi CompleCCity, ich spiele Baldur's Gate auch von der Zeit an, als es herauskam. Damals hatte ich, was ich weiss, ein Loesungshandbuch, und schaute gar nicht im Internet nach Loesungen. YiYa - ist das deine Seite? Nicht schlecht! Ich spiele in meiner begrenzten Freizeit z.Zt. gerne Black Pits II. So ein Durchgang bis zum Kampf gegen die Gefluegelte geht schnel,l und man findet ne Menge ueber die verschiedenen Charaktere/Hauptdarsteller haeraus. Hab schon einiges dazugelernt. Das ist ganz prima fuer die Zeit, wenn man dann wieder Baldur's Gate II, EE spielen will. Tschuess! Gejadus (talk) 21:10, October 16, 2017 (UTC) :A short comment: No, I am not the author of or in any kind affiliated with YiYa's freie Seiten, a well written German walkthrough for the BG series from around 2,000 A.D. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 09:43, October 17, 2017 (UTC) ---- Hi CompleCCity, thank you for your message! Ok, let's stick to English! It's nearly the same to me except my grammar mistakes and some expressions/idioms. ;-) I'm used to speaking English. I'm totally surprised that you don't have BG ENHANCED EDITION! It's great stuff! I wouldn't like to miss DORN and all his quests. This Black Pits II stuff is really good! When I bought BG II, EE for about EUR 20.- in Germany I just played the normal version. On German ebay you can get it right now for EUR 13,79 + free shipping! Finally after a long time I had a look at the Black Pits. To be honest I had NO expectations but now I really got into it and enjoy it alot. The HUGE ADVANTAGE of playing Black Pits II is that you find out lots about protagonist players within a really short amount of time! It's phantastic! Although I played BG II,EE on level HARD before I learnt a lot by playing these Battles and different protagonist players in the Black Pits II. I can really recommend it! So you're only playing Englisch versions. Where do you get them from? I have only German versions. Looking forward to hearing/reading from you! Gejadus (talk) 10:15, October 17, 2017 (UTC) ---- Hello CompleCCity, of course for me is BG II (EE) the main game as well! But playing Black Pits II helps me a lot to find out more about characters and classes within a really short amount of time. Playing through Black Pits II takes me perhaps 5 hours. Playing BG II is hundreds of hours... That's what I wrote at the end of my general Black Pits II Walkthrough: "Final words: I don’t know anybody of Bioware or Beamdog. I just enjoy playing Baldur's Gate Enhanced Edition I+II a lot in my spare time. I really hope that there will be a Baldur’s Gate III in the near future. Beamdog (Overhaul Games), you have the huge potential to create a game that will also become a Legend! Work hard on the story line (depth of the game, e.g chasing the mad Jon Irenicus - even through the Underdark), quests (e.g. Lavok's Sphere in Athkatla; owner of a Stronghold as a protagonist fighter; fighting along Drizzt Do'Urden against Jon's sister Bodhi; Shangalar - his hideout, the Twisted Rune building, can only be entered by using a special stone, a Rogue Stone), great items (e.g. Staff of the Magi, Axe of the Unyielding, Blackrazor), dialogues of the characters (e.g. Viconia or Jaheira can be romanced by male player character) (by getting ideas from the fans on the Beamdog Forum) and create a wonderful Baldur's Gate III! " To be honest playing Black Pits II and playing new Solo Protagonist players is lots of fun! You get to know these characters/classes quite well! I already discoverd tons of new stuff what I can use and enjoy when playing BG II, EE again! Gejadus (talk) 09:39, October 18, 2017 (UTC) ---- Hi CompleCCity, alles klar! Hoffe, dass du nicht eingeschnappt bist! Looking forward to seeing you or hearing from you again! Gejadus (talk) 23:47, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Staff of the Ram damage Hi there CompleCCity, Could you double check the staff's classic version in NI? In EE2, the extra 1d4 piercing damage was located within "Item ability 0", then its "Effect 0", if you can't find it, then I guess it's indeed a bug, will update the page later. Islandking♔ ♙ 16:23, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ---- Yes, EE has 4 effects, and I assume you’re playing the latest GOG version of the classic BG2? I’ll update the page then. Also I see you’ve swapped positions of Acquisition/Locations and In-game description, which may bring up a new topic: as of now, all item pages are Location first then description, but all wizard spells pages are description first then scroll location, which is inconsistency, not to mention quests pages are sort of “have to be” acquisition/location first, so what do you think, should we make them all location on top or… Islandking♔ ♙ 04:20, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Header order and more That’d be a hell lot to consider, guess we’ll need more time to sort the header order out, (there’s already a achievement or game achievement on the list LOL) but two things: #In-game description is needed, because it’s part of the item/spell, and we can’t put this section into IB, that’s for sure #Though I prefer “Acquisition” too, sometimes “Location” serves as an nice indicator that the item is actually picked/looted directly from a location, while acquisition can cover more complicated cases, such as for quest rewards, etc, so we might use them both, depending on situations I replaced the full name links from “Appear in” row in IB with abb because: #There’re items that can be found in all games, then I’ll just use “All Bhaalspawn saga games”, instead of “Baldur’s Gate xxx”….. you know the drill, a long list, especially when EEs are included #There’re items found in SoA campaign only but not ToB, and vice versa, considering you cannot roam freely between those campaigns, we need to tell readers exactly which, and there’ll be an uneasy naming for EE verision: “Baldur’s Gate II: Enhanced Edition: Shadows of Amn” etc, the same reason I made some “ugly” looking category names such as “Quests in BG II: EE: ToB” Islandking♔ ♙ 11:03, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Another case about file.suffix Just found The Winged (which is the boss of Black Pits 2) and her Dark Justice has the same OHBWING, given the case, I guess there'll be more on EE, so it might be same to reactivate the suffix? Islandking♔ ♙ 01:40, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Re: Spell Progression Tables Sure, but not sure my .2da is entirely untouched by mods though, I have SCS changed HLA spells into special ability, just let you know in case that’d affect the table. Good job on the new progression page, the only concern is the naming, since there’s already a “Experience Table”, maybe we should name it “Spell Progression Tables (wizard)” instead? Also I recall there’s a Construction template, see if you like it :-) MXSPLWIZ.2da: 2DA V1.0 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 1 1 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 2 2 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 3 2 1 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 4 3 2 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 5 4 2 1 0 0 0 0 0 0 6 4 2 2 0 0 0 0 0 0 7 4 3 2 1 0 0 0 0 0 8 4 3 3 2 0 0 0 0 0 9 4 3 3 2 1 0 0 0 0 10 4 4 3 2 2 0 0 0 0 11 4 4 4 3 3 0 0 0 0 12 4 4 4 4 4 1 0 0 0 13 5 5 5 4 4 2 0 0 0 14 5 5 5 4 4 2 1 0 0 15 5 5 5 5 5 2 1 0 0 16 5 5 5 5 5 3 2 1 0 17 5 5 5 5 5 3 3 2 0 18 5 5 5 5 5 3 3 2 1 19 5 5 5 5 5 3 3 3 1 20 5 5 5 5 5 4 3 3 2 21 5 5 5 5 5 4 3 3 2 22 5 5 5 5 5 5 3 3 3 23 5 5 5 5 5 5 3 3 3 24 5 5 5 5 5 5 4 3 3 25 5 5 5 5 5 5 4 4 3 26 5 5 5 5 5 5 4 4 3 27 5 5 5 5 5 5 4 4 4 28 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 4 4 29 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 4 30 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 4 31 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 4 32 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 4 33 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 4 34 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 4 35 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 36 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 37 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 38 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 39 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 40 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 Islandking♔ ♙ 15:32, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Hi CompleCCity, thank you for your message! I'll answer you soon! I'm busy right now... Gejadus (talk) 09:00, October 21, 2017 (UTC) ---- Hello CompleCCity, A few other things first :-) We usually add disambiguation suffix and leave a redirect link, e.g. “Energy Blades” ->”Energy Blade (disambiguation), see the Baldur's Gate (disambiguation) page. I put “Companion Baeloth Barrityl is a sorcerer” not as a note, more as a piece of gameplay info because it affects players who want to play as a sorcerer in BGEE to reconsider their choice as there’s already a companion with the same class kit around. About your recent project: If you’re going to add more info other than tables, then “Tables” should be omitted indeed. Well actually, you and Faalagorn have different approaches about upper-casing :-) , but I’m backing Faalagorn’s suggestion, standardizing the casing - upper for all articles (except for suffix, by, on, of etc) and lower for all categories. Yes I’ll rename some quest names (eventually) so that they’ll be the same as Journal shown in xxKeeper, which is upper-cased as well. Take a look at “Mage#Spell_slots_progression”, which already has level-game dependencies in it, and integrated into the table, which is I’d suggest: to try to put all info (except the differences from PnP, etc of course) into table instead of leaving notes here and there like many other sites, messy… actually you’re doing quite well on implementing INT info into your table. How to group your pages is much depending on how long the pages will be, if they aren’t too long, perhaps integrating them into “Mage”/”Class Name” page and upgrading its “Spell slots progression” section is much preferred, then we copy all sections from spell-casting classes and put them into “Spell Progression” page, replacing “Spell Progression Tables”, with both of them built for the same purpose: to provide quick combinations between different classes for readers conveniences, which a “Spell Progression (disambiguation)” cannot do, nor will the disambiguation be so different from the “Classes” page where readers can find links to each class page and scroll down for its spell progression section. I’ll leave minor twists (Italic, bold…) to you, my only suggestion (for now) on this matter is to make “–“ into blank cells, for this offers more contrast to the numbered cells, thus be more conspicuous to tell when mages start to gain slot from a certain level, see Mage#Spell_slots_progression Islandking♔ ♙ 11:09, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Actually, should be Total spell slots for mage because mage do not auto learn spells, sorcerers however, use Total spells AND total spell slots :-) Islandking♔ ♙ 12:32, October 21, 2017 (UTC) ---- A quick reply: But I didn't like your re-ordering of width and rowspan – that seemed arbitrary. You don't have to show me that you're admin, here – I know of that. :: Which, unfortunately, is the auto-correct from Visual Editor, I didn't do the reordering, just add "slots" :-) , where's the "show you admin part" come from ? Islandking♔ ♙ 13:11, October 21, 2017 (UTC) ---- Well I mean instead of typing “–“, how about input nothing in there, see Mage#Spell_slots_progression table, which offers more contrast between numbered cells and “Nothing” cells, thus be more conspicuous to tell when mages start to gain slot from certain levels. I mean if your content isn’t long, instead of dedicated pages, can you put the content to Mage#Spell_slots_progression etc. sections instead, thus updating the section, then we compile all spell progression sections into “Spell Progression” page, which has both the tables and extra info, replacing “Spell Progression Tables” which only has tables? Those Mage and Mage (Baldur's Gate) pages exist before I know this site, I generally update the former, leaving the latter intact, there’re indeed things different between those two, which make it hard to make them into one page I guess, not sure how to deal with them though, the latter doesn’t attract much visits as the former anyways. Which is a bit awkward, as you might’ve noticed, I usually put an extra bullet in “Gameplay” section, because I thought that’d serve as an indicator to tell people that the “Gameplay” section is never, and will never be finished, to encourage people and tell them where to put the insights… Islandking♔ ♙ 13:45, October 21, 2017 (UTC) ---- Not a personal preference thing, but blank is better than “–“ when it comes to function, it tells which levels mage get spell slots in a more visual way, try to delete "–" and leave those cells blank and see it for yourself. Alright, the extra bullet does give the section an unpolished feeling, well if it doesn’t work as it’s intended, I’ll delete it from the pages I touch in future. Islandking♔ ♙ 14:06, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Hello, Seeing how BG, and BGII have been widely used, can it be better to name black pits as BP and BPII ? Islandking♔ ♙ 14:41, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Re: Re: New templates Yes, there’re TotSC, SoD, and ToB, but they’re generally expansions within the storyline of bg1 or bg2, there’s BGII instead of SoA because Erik wants to note the big 1 ->2 jump, and fortunately, this approach works quite well with BGII:EE. Although we always have to manually add (SoA) etc, to make it like BGII:EE(SoA) to specify the exact campaign but in general, it works good. Technically, “T” should be added, but in reality, forum rarely use TBP, people just input BP, BPII/BP2, (though it raises the confusion between AI- BP series, which is a mod). Are you sure Mage in BPII can reach lv33, never knew that myself :P Will get to the spell progression topic later :-) Islandking♔ ♙ 02:04, October 22, 2017 (UTC) ---- Hello CompleCCity Your “Which layout to take?” is valuable for players who take on mulit- route, so what I have in mind is that instead of the text format, could you convert them into tables and update the current multi-classing pages, such as Fighter / Mage , (Fighter → Mage page is for the dual-classing). Also in “Spell Progression (Tables)” page, we add a section for two class multi mages (Duo mage mulit-, Double mage multi- maybe, would not use “dual multi-classes mages” though, to avoid confusion) plus a section for triple class mage multi, then add the tables there. Islandking♔ ♙ 04:42, October 22, 2017 (UTC) ---- To elaborate, the “Spell Progression (Table)” page could look like this: *Mage > Mage tables here **Specialist and Wild Mage > Their tables here (worth a subheading? Maybe only shown in caption) *Sorcerer **Dragon Disciple >same above *Cleric *Druid *Bard *Paladin *Ranger *Shaman *Two class multi **Has Mage > Mage progession tables for 2 class multis who has mage class in it **Has Cleric **Has Druid **Has Ranger *Three class multi **Has Mage **Has Cleric This way, I’m not sure the table under Level caps of Spell Progression (wizard) is that useful because the spell level info has already been implemented into the above tables, also that table has the limitations of showing only mage’s spell level right now, which is a bit confusing… what about cleric, druid etc? Keep in mind the divine classes are equally treated in multi-classing. Islandking♔ ♙ 07:08, October 22, 2017 (UTC) ---- Also consider merging the extended lv34-lv40+ into the main table since BG, BGII, ToB etc are already there. Islandking♔ ♙ 07:45, October 22, 2017 (UTC)